


Sneeze

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: "I thought I heard a sneeze".





	Sneeze

All Time Low were currently on their second tour of the year. All four of them loved touring because of all the time they had with each other, and for getting to make so many people happy with their music. They believed that they had some of the best fans ever, and the shows they did really reinforced this belief for them every day. It was a Saturday morning in the middle of the summer, and they had a show that evening. Alex woke up in his bunk that morning and felt terrible. His head hurt, his throat was scratchy, he felt cold and achy, and he felt like he could be sick at any minute. He groaned to himself, remembering that he had felt a bit run down the day before, but didn’t expect it to lead to this. He sat up in his bunk and began to feel a bit dizzy. After he felt stable enough, he got up and walked out to the front lounge. His bandmates were already out there eating breakfast and talking to one another. Alex sat down on the couch next to Jack and suddenly broke into a coughing fit. Immediately getting concerned, Jack put his hand on Alex’s back until he was finished.  
“Damn dude, you don’t sound good,” Jack stated.  
“Yeah, you really don’t, are you sick? We can cancel tonight if you are so this doesn’t get worse,” Rian added. Alex knew that he absolutely didn’t want to cancel. People had paid a lot of money to see them, and he knew that a lot of their fans had a strong emotional connection to their music, and he didn’t want to take this thing that they were all looking forward to away from them.   
“No, I just had something in my throat, it didn’t want to get out of there for a second,” Alex replied, faking a laugh. He hoped that his attempt to downplay what had just happened would work.   
“Really? You sounded pretty sick to me,” Jack said, starting to put his hand to Alex’s forehead.   
“Don’t do that, you’re weird,” Alex stated, swatting Jack’s hand away.  
“Are you sure that you can go onstage tonight?” Zack asked.  
“Yes, I’m fine, you guys are just being really weird right now, I’m perfectly fine,” Alex replied, getting up. If he was going to somehow convince his bandmates that he was fine, he was just going to have to stay away from them. The more time he spent with them, the easier they could figure it all out. He decided that he was going to try to cure himself as much as he could before their show tonight, but he didn’t really have high hopes for this. Alex went back into his bunk and pulled his blanket as close to his face as he could, since he was shivering. He got as comfortable as he could and drifted off to sleep.  
——-  
About an hour later, Alex woke himself up with a sneeze. He felt even worse, but there was no way that he was cancelling the show they had. It meant too much to him to make all the fans happy, even if he did feel bad. He heard footsteps coming toward his bunk, and they ended up belonging to Jack.  
“Oh hey, Alex, I thought I heard a sneeze over here,” Jack said, standing beside Alex’s bunk.  
“What do you want, Jack?” Alex asked, sounding annoyed.   
“Alex, you really don’t sound good right now, I promise it’ll all be okay if we move the show to a different date or something,” Jack explained, hoping to sway Alex’s opinion.   
“Look, I’m going to tell you something, but all of this shit stays between us, okay? Like come up here and close the curtain so I can talk quietly,” Alex instructed, scooting closer to the wall so Jack could fit in his bed. Even though Jack thought Alex was being stupid, he complied with his request, because arguing with Alex when he was unwell was a bad idea. He climbed into the bed and shut the curtain all the way.  
“Okay, I’m in here now with you and feel a bit weird about it, so what’s up?” Jack asked.  
“You guys were right earlier, I’m sick, like really sick and feel absolutely terrible right now,” Alex started, pausing to cough.  
“No shit, dude, I can promise you we all already knew that. What was the important thing you had to say?” Jack continued.  
“I really don’t want to cancel tonight, dude,” Alex replied.  
“Why not? It’s really not a big deal, we can always come back,” Jack stated.  
“It’s a big deal to all of those kids. You know how many people listen to our music because it’s their main source of happiness? We’re the reason they want to stick around, we’re their outlet. I know you know how all of this feels, remember a couple years ago when you constantly listened to Green Day?” Alex explained. A few years ago, Jack had lost a family member that he was really close to, and when he would get sad about it, and needed an escape, he would listen to Green Day.  
“Okay, you do have a point. As much as I think you shouldn’t go on that stage, so you can really rest up, I understand why you want to, and I know that no matter what I or the other two say, you won’t change your mind,” Jack replied.  
“Thank you. Now, I’m going to need you to move,” Alex said, putting his hand to his stomach. Jack knew what was coming and moved as fast as he could. Alex bolted up and ran into the bathroom. Jack followed closely behind him and sat on the floor with Alex as he began to get sick.   
“I hate being sick,” Alex groaned, leaning up against Jack once he was done.   
“I know, and I hate to see you like this. If you think you’re good now, we can get you cleaned up and I can set you up on the couch. I want you to get as much rest as possible before we get to the venue. I’ll take care of you until we get there, too, so you’ll be as okay as possible for later” Jack explained.  
“Thank you, Jack, you really are the best,” Alex replied with a small smile.   
“No problem, dude. Now, do you think you’re all good?” Jack asked. Alex just nodded before Jack helped him up and walked him over to the back lounge. He brought in some water, medicine, and a thermometer. He turned the device on, then handed it to Alex.  
“101.5, it could be worse, but you definitely need to rest up a lot before the show tonight,” Jack stated.  
“Can we put on a movie? Maybe Zootopia?” Alex asked. Jack knew how much Alex loved cartoons, especially when he was sick, so this request wasn’t too surprising. Jack put the movie on, then sat down with Alex. Jack stayed with Alex until he finally drifted off again. Once Jack knew he was asleep, he got up, and went to the front of the bus to find Rian and Zack.  
“He’s sick, but he still wants to do the show tonight,” Jack stated.  
“Are you kidding? There’s no way he can,” Zack replied.  
“Look, he gave me this long ass lecture about how our band has helped people in the same way that Green Day helped me a few years back. I really don’t think it’s a good idea for him to go on tonight, but he doesn’t want to let the fans down, and I get that. He’s going to get as much rest as possible until we have to go on,” Jack explained.   
“Well, we know that he’s not going to take no for an answer, so hopefully he’ll be okay for tonight,” Rian replied, feeling as worried as the other two about their stubborn bandmate.  
——-  
A couple hours later, they had arrived at the venue. Alex seemed to be doing slightly better, but everyone could tell that he still felt miserable. They all decided to cut the soundcheck by about twenty minutes, so Alex could get as much rest as possible, and not waste his voice. Alex stayed in the green room until the show started, laying on the couch, falling in and out of sleep. Once they had about ten minutes before they were due on, Jack went over to the green room to get Alex. When he opened the door, he saw Alex getting sick for the second time that day into a wastebasket. Jack quickly made his way over to the singer and put a comforting hand to his back.   
“Alex are you sure that you’re going to be okay?” Jack asked once Alex was finished.  
“I’ll be okay, don’t worry. How much time until we go on?” Alex asked.  
“About ten minutes from now,” Jack replied, looking at the time on his phone. He quickly helped Alex get ready to go on, then the two of them made their way over to the stage entrance.   
“Alex, if you start to feel really bad, somehow communicate it to one of us, okay?” Rian instructed. Alex just gave him a thumbs up before coughing. He felt bad but decided that he was getting on that stage no matter what.   
“I’m going to do most of the banter with Jack tonight, so you can save your voice for the songs,” Zack explained. Alex was very okay with this, because his throat was starting to hurt even more. Seconds later, the four of them took the stage to a cheering crowd. Jack quickly explained to the crowd that Alex wasn’t feeling well, and that he was going to do his best. The crowd gave him well wishes, which made a big smile appear on his face, they really did have the best fans. Overall, the show went okay. Alex couldn’t hit some of the notes, so Zack and even Jack sang more backing vocals than normal to make up for it. Once the show was over, they thanked the crowd, and they all went offstage. Alex stood still, holding his stomach, and Jack quickly walked over to him.   
“Dude, are you okay? Are you going to get sick?” Jack asked frantically. He wanted to help Alex as much as possible but didn’t really want to have to deal with this for a third time. Alex took a deep breath and shut his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes again, and took his hand off his stomach. His other bandmates walked over at the same time.  
“No, it passed. I feel absolutely terrible, though,” Alex said, coughing.  
“Let’s get you back on the bus, you need it,” Jack said. The three of them helped Alex to the bus. They got him changed into comfier clothes, then got him all set up in the back lounge.  
“Should we all watch a movie together?” Rian suggested.  
“Let’s do that. Are you up for that, Alex?” Zack asked. Alex just nodded, snuggling up into his blanket. They all sat down with Alex, and Jack turned the TV on, and selected Netflix. It didn’t take them very long to decide on the first Hangover movie. Not very long into the movie, Alex fell asleep.  
“Should we go to sleep?” Rian asked the others.  
“I think I’ll stay out here with him, just in case he needs something,” Jack stated.  
“Let’s just all stay. I think he’ll feel better if we all do, he’ll have some support, you know?” Zack explained. The three of them got comfortable and turned the volume down some. Not much later, the three of them were all fast asleep.  
—–  
After four days of lots of rest and care from his bandmates, Alex was finally feeling like himself again. When they went onstage that night, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for having the best bandmates and friends that anyone could have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is called Sneeze, because when I wrote this, I wrote it with a prompt in mind, and it didn’t quite turn out that way. I wrote this originally on January 5, 2018. I have other stories of mine I like better, but I still wanted to share this one. Thank you guys for reading this, I hope you liked it! Send in requests if you have them!! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
